Ruko's Slumber Party
by Kasanelover
Summary: Teto decides to go to Ruko's slumber party and leave Piko with Ted. How will things go down? What will Ted do to super cute Piko? I own none of the Vocaloid/Utauloid.


It was a warm, muggy, clear night in New Vocaloid City when Teto Kasane was talking to her boyfriend, Utatane Piko about her night. She planned on going to her friend, Ruko's, house for slumber party. Of course, Piko wasn't so sure about it. Ted, Teto's elder brother, would constantly mess with him while Teto was away, usually resulting with him sleeping in a tree or somewhere outside.

"Do you really have to go to Ruko's slumber party? Remember the last time you left me alone with Ted?" Piko asked, trying to pursuade Teto to stay with him.

"Yes and yes. No one ever goes to her slumber parties so I'm gonna be the first to go to one of'em. And you can call me/or Ruko whenever Ted is messing with you or trying to put you in a dress again." Teto explained while grabbing a suitcase of clothes.

"No offense but that didn't work last time." Piko said.

"I wasn't avaliable last time...and the damage you and Tei did was unbelievable." Teto said.

"Nearly $50,000 in property damage." Piko said.

"That had me shocked. I never seen you 2 cause that much damage." Teto said.

"That was a record breaker." Piko said.

"I know. You 2 must be proud of yourselves." Teto said with a grin.

Piko blushed madly.

"No!" Piko said.

Teto giggled and fiddled with Piko's cowlick.

"I was joking, silly." Teto said.

"B-but I still find it a tiny bit offensive." Piko said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now, I gotta go. I'll see ya' tommorow or later on tonight if you're lucky." Teto said. She kissed Piko's cheek and stretched her wings.

"Promise me you'll be safe and to call me if you're in danger." Piko said.

"I will." Teto said. She kissed Piko on the lips and then flew out of a nearby open window.

Piko sighed and turned around, only to see Ted standing right behind him with his eyes widened.

"What do you want now?" Piko asked.

"Nothing. I got bored and you're so small. I feel like kicking you." Ted replied.

"Please don't kick me." Piko said.

"I won't. Can I carry you?" Ted asked.

"No. You'll just throw me out the window again." Piko replied.

"First of all, that was after you first met Teto and I thought you were a weird looking animal. Second of all, I think carrying you will help me like you a little more." Ted explained.

"Still no." Piko said.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Because it'll be pointless." Piko replied. He turned his back to Ted.

"How?" Ted asked.

Piko remained silent and started to blush again.

"Exactly." Ted said. He picked up Piko and looked at his face and Heterochromia eyes.

"You look like a cat." Ted said.

"How?" Piko asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Ted replied.

"Please don't throw me." Piko said.

Ted held Piko close to his chest and ran his fingers through his soft, straight, white hair.

"I garuntee you I won't. Unless you bite me or something." Ted said.

Meanwhile...

Teto was soaring through the night sky at the speed of light looking down to see if she could find Ruko's house.

"I wonder if I passed it...her roof looks like everyone else's." Teto said to herself.

Suddenly, she widened her eyes and stopped where she was, causing her to fly in place.

"There it is!" Teto said. She swooped down to a house with a rust brown roof and all white walls.

She resumed flying in place and saw a window that _looked _open.

"She finally remembered." Teto thought. She flew backwards a few feet and then charged at the window.

The result was slightly painful. Her left cheek and hands were against the glass. All she could see was the top of her cheek and a few of thr things the night have provided.

"Ow. I was soooo wrong." Teto said. She fell off the window and into a bush.

She then popped her head out from the bush and looked around, only to see Ruko staring down upon in a bright blue robe with matching bright blue slippers and a cup of coffee.

"...hiiiii." Teto said.

"Hi, Teto!" Ruko said cheerfully.

"You never open the window." Teto said. She stood up from the bush she landed in.

"I never know when you're coming. Now, come inside! Get comfy!" Ruko said. She sipped her coffee.

"Don't you think it's a little late for coffee?" Teto asked.

"Not really." Ruko replied. She pulled Teto's hand and guided her to her house.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Ruko said.

"We sure are." Teto said.

By the time the duo stopped talking, they were in the house. Ruko released Teto's hand from her grip and walked to the front door and locked it.

"Are you hungry?" Ruko asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"...um...thirsty?" Ruko asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"So...no beverages and snacks?" Ruko asked.

"You can if ya' want." Teto replied.

"Teto, I want to make sure you're happy and comfy." Ruko said.

"I am happy and comfy." Teto said.

"But you flew all the way here _without _a break." Ruko said.

"How do you know?" Teto asked.

"I know you well enough." Ruko replied.

Teto remained silent. Ruko skipped to her kitchen and grabbed a bread roll. She then walked to Teto and tried to put the bread roll in her mouth.

"What are-"

Before Teto could finish, Ruko shoved the bread roll in her mouth.

"Tell me what you think!" Ruko said while watching Teto chew the bread roll.

Teto swallowed it and stared Ruko with a blank expression. Ruko widened her eyes and stared at Teto.

"Well?" Ruko asked.

"That. Was...awesooomme!" Teto replied. She wagged her lion tail rapidly.

"Yaaaaaayy!" Ruko said. She picked up Teto and squeezed her.

Meanwhile...

"Fetch!" Ted said while throwing a stick.

Piko ran after the stick and shapeshifted into a Siberian Husky and finally caught in his mouth before it hit the ground.

"Caught it!" Piko said while the stick was still in his mouth. He ran over to Ted and handed him the stick.

"Pat, pat." Ted said while patting PIko's furry head.

"What do you think Ruko and Teto are doing?" Piko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe talking about girly stuff like makeup, boys, or maybe how cute you look when you're sleeping." Ted replied.

"Wh-wh-what was that last thing?" Piko asked.

"How cute you look when you're sleeping." Ted replied.

"How is talking about how I sleep girly? And how does Ruko know how I look like when I sleep?!" Piko asked.

"I never said it was girly. And sometimes, when Ruko comes over, you're in a cute ball napping in the living room." Ted replied.

"What makes people think I look cute when I sleep?" Piko asked. He turned human and blushed madly.

"Dude, you're tiny. Everyone, even me, loves tiny things...except for bugs and insects. Anyway, when you sleep, you're tinier. You look like a cat stuck with the looks of a kitten. You even make cute movements in your sleep. Like, when you're on your back, you sometimes dream of playing with a cat toy and in reality, your swiping your tiny hand in the air. And to top it all off, you meow in your sleep sometimes." Ted explained.

Piko's face became even redder.

"No I don't!" Piko said.

"Yeah ya' do. You sound like a kitten that wants to be put down after being carried for like an hour." Ted said.

Piko turned his back to Ted. His became so red, it was hot pink.

"You only do it when you're in your cat form and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Ted said. He put his hands on his shoulders.

Piko, who suddenly became startled, retracted and sank his long, razor sharp claws into Ted's hands.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Ted yelled.

Meanwhile...

"So that was my month." Ruko said.

Teto stared Ruko with her eyes widened while stuffing bread rolls in her mouth.

"That was very intresting." Teto said with her mouth full.

"How was your month?" Ruko asked.

Teto nearly choked on a bread roll.

"Are you choking!?" Ruko asked.

Teto swallowed all the bread rolls she had stuffed in her mouth.

"No. I-I-I'm fine." Teto replied.

"Oh thank goodness." Ruko said.

"But you want to hear about my month?" Teto asked.

"Yeah! I told you my month and you were so nice enough to listen without falling a sleep like Rook and everyone else but Piko would so I figure I should hear about your month!" Ruko replied.

Teto sighed and looked down.

"Are you trying to remeber your month?" Ruko asked.

"N-no, it's not that." Teto replied.

"Then what is it? What's rolling in your mind?" Ruko asked.

"Piko." Teto replied.

"Do you miss him?" Ruko asked.

"A little...but this is a night between you and me." Teto replied.

"Hhmmmm...I know just the thing." Ruko said. She walked into another room.

Teto started thinking about Piko and how much he never wanted to seperate from her tonight. But she promised Ruko she'd go to her slumber party and she never wants to make Ruko upset, considering Ruko, along with Ritsu and Nana, was her only _real _friend and Ruko would never make her upset. Not only that but she was Ruko's _only real _friend and sisterly figure so of course, she couldn't bear to let her down.

"I'm back!" Ruko said when she entered the room. She held something behind her back.

"That's nice." Teto said with a depressing tone. She stuffed another bread roll in her mouth.

Ruko remained silent and walked behind Teto. She then pulled out a doll. A special doll. A doll that looked like Piko. It had a mini version of the clothes he wears, green and blue buttons to represent Piko's Heterochromia eyes, a smile stitched across it's face, _real _whiteish-sliver hair and_ real _fur, and even a USB tail that was made with soft cloth and cotton.

Ruko held the doll by the USB tail and dangled it over Teto's head. She then moved it down Teto's face slowly until she was able to see the doll's face clearly. She finally cleared her throat and made the doll bounce up and down a little.

"Hi Teto. I'm Mini Piko, here to make you feel all happy and to be able to spend time with your awesome and tall friend, Ruko and you!" Ruko said with her male voice.

Teto stared at the doll's eyes.

"I looovve yoooooouuuu." Ruko said with her male voice.

Teto grabbed the doll's tiny hand and moved it around. Ruko let go of the USB tail, causing the doll to dangle from Teto's hand.

"What's this?" Teto asked while fiddling with the doll's 'P' shaped cowlick.

Ruko stepped from behind Teto and cleared her throat.

"It's something I made for you." Ruko replied with her normal voice.

"H-h-how?" Teto asked.

"I saved a lock of Piko's hair and a cowlick I accidently ripped off when i first met him, shaved some fur off his back, and stitched some clothes that look exactly like Piko's...but smaller. The USB's 'skin' was from one of his arm warmers and the inside of it is stuffed with cotton and lots of love...like the rest of it's body." Ruko explained.

"It's...it's...so..." Teto said with her voice trailing off.

"Cute? I know." Ruko said.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say...or do in any matter." Teto said.

"Just give me a hug." Ruko said. She spread her arms out.

Teto hugged her immediently. She hugged Ruko tightly just to express how thankful she was for the doll. Ruko squeezed Teto but not too hard since Teto would claw her by mistake.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god, that hurt." Ted said while staring at the bandages on his arms.

"Again, I'm sorry." Piko said.

"Eh, it's not your fault." Ted said. He patted Piko's head.

Piko's USB tail twitched.

"You know, I've always wondered this since the day I met you. Why do you have a USB coming out your butt?" Ted asked.

"It's not coming from my butt! It just looks like it! It's coming out of my lower back!" Piko replied.

"Why do you have it though?" Ted asked.

"Because I was born with it. None of my parents had it and yet, I was fortunate enough to be born with it." Piko replied.

"That's weird." Ted said.

"No it's not. It's cooolll." Piko said.

"I still think it's weird." Ted said.

"You think everything's weird." Piko said.

"That's a lie, Utatane! I think some things are cute and ugly and spicy and sweet and-"

"Okay, I get it." Piko said before Ted could finish.

"I know." Ted said with a smirk.

"Touch." Piko said. He turned his hand into a white, kitten paw and touched Ted's arm.

"Your paw is so tiny!" Ted said. He grabbed Piko's paw and moved it around.

"Meeeooooww." Piko said.

"You're so cute!" Ted said. He picked up Piko again and held him close to his chest.

"Do you really have to hold me like an infant?" Piko asked.

"Yes. You're too cute to be held in any other fashion." Ted replied.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sleepy, Teto?" Ruko asked as she noticed Teto's eyes closed.

"No." Teto replied.

"What are you doing?" Ruko asked.

"Thinking of what else we're gonna do tonight." Teto replied.

"With your eyes closed?" Ruko asked.

Teto shot her eyes open and stared at Ruko.

"Yes. It let's me visualize how everything'll go down." Teto replied.

"Oh...did you think of anything?" Ruko asked.

"Yes. Let's tell stories." Teto replied.

"Okay. You start. Tell me about your month." Ruko said.

"Um...that's not exactly what I meant by stories buuuut...if you inisist." Teto said.

"YAAAYY!" Ruko yelled. She laid on her belly and rested her chin on her hands.

"Okay. My month has been good actually. Ted hasn't been bothering me and Piko, Piko's finally been able to come home from work without talking about how much Ted irrated him the second he came through the front door, and he's been working out more than usual. He actually has a tiny hill on his arms." Teto explained.

"Omg, really?" Ruko asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to see though." Teto replied.

"I don't think he's meant for muscules. Cutness fits him more." Ruko said.

"I think he's handsome and manly." Teto said.

"Well, you've seen and explored all of him so...uuuummm...don't take this the wrong way but-"

"I already know what you're gonna say." Teto said before Ruko could finish.

"Oh...really?" Ruko asked.

"Yeah. You were gonna say what everyone else says. 'Of course you would say that, he's your boyfriend.' I hate it when they do that." Teto replied.

"Does that mean you hate me?" Ruko asked with her eyes widened.

"No." Teto replied.

"Yay!" Ruko said. She hugged Teto again.

"You squeeze me so much." Teto said while poking Ruko's pigtails.

"Of course! It's how I express my love for you!" Ruko said.

Teto stopped poking Ruko's pigtails and blushed madly.

"Is that so?" Teto asked.

"It's not that kind of love...unless you want it to be." Ruko said.

"WHAT?!" Teto asked. Her face turned hot pink.

"Yeah!" Ruko replied.

"Ruko! W-w-why would you think that when you know I'm with Piko?!" Teto asked.

Ruko sat up and stared at Teto with her eyes widened.

"You never know when you'll finally leave him." Ruko replied.

Teto snarled under her breath.

"How could you say that?!" Teto asked.

"C'mon Teto, not everyone is destined to be together forever." Ruko replied.

"You think Piko and I won't last!?" Teto asked.

"Not forever." Ruko replied.

Teto hissed at Ruko and backed away from Ruko. She glared at Ruko with her eyes narrowed and her claws retracted. Her lion tail was in between her legs and her cat ears were back pointing back.

"Teto, calm down now. I never said-"

Before Ruko could finish, Teto snarled at Ruko. Ruko stood up and approached Teto slowly with her hand out towards her.

"Teto, just calm-"

Before Ruko finish her sentence and come any closer to Teto, Teto swiped her lion paw near Ruko's hand and growled softly.

"But Teto-"

Teto hissed before at Ruko could finish.

Meanwhile...

Piko was asleep in Ted's arms, all nuzzled against his chest. His USB tail wrapped curled around him and his arms around his neck. Ted was still hanging onto Piko, letting him rest in his arms like the little angel he is.

"Oh Piko. You look so cute when you sleep." Ted said. He poked little Piko's head.

Piko opened his eyes slowly and swiped his hand near Ted's hand, causing Ted to stop and stare at him with his eyes widened.

"Heeeyyyy sleepy head." Ted said. He played with Piko's cowlick.

"Hiiii." Piko said. He tried to keep at least his green eye open.

"Did I wake you up?" Ted asked.

Piko nodded his head slowly and rubbed his blue eye.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ted said. He ran his fingers through Piko's hair.

Piko perked his horse ears up but closed his eyes slowly. He fell asleep instantly with his ears still up, showing that he could still hear Ted in his sleep. Ted touched Piko's horse ears gently, making them twitch with every touch.

"I wish I had ears like these." Ted whispered to himself while touching Piko's ears.

Piko only twitched his USB tail in his sleep.

Meanwhile...

Ruko was against the wall with angry Teto staring at her...angrily. Teto watched her every movement with her crimson colored eyes glowing only slightly. Her cat ears were perked, her lion tail was slightly twitching and her claws were out, looking sharper and longer then ever.

"Teto, please forgive me!" Ruko begged.

"No!" Teto said.

"B-b-b-but I never said you two would be splits-ville now!" Ruko said.

"It doesn't matter, Ruko! How could you think Piko isn't right for me? You know him well enough, it's ridiculious that you would say such a thing!" Teto said. She looked at the Piko doll.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Ruko said.

"LIAR!" Teto yelled. She put her hands on Ruko's gut, making it look as if her claws were piecring through her skin.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Ruko begged.

Teto narrowed her eyes and put a hand down to the ground, making her look like a dog sitting down with it's paw on someone's gut. Only it was a angered chimera with her hand on a 6 foot tall woman. Ruko held her breath to insure Teto's claws don't sink into her flesh. She had her eyes widened and focused on Teto.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Ruko thought.

Teto snarled a bit and took her other hand off of Ruko's gut. She then stared at the Piko doll and played with it's cowlick. Ruko sighed and stepped forward from the wall.

"Teto..." Ruko said.

"What is it?" Teto asked with her eyes still focused on the Piko doll.

"Can you forgive me?" Ruko asked.

Teto remained silent. She didn't take her eyes off of the Piko doll. All she did was think and stare. It only took an hour for Teto make up her mind.

"...I can't stay mad at you forever." Teto said.

"So...you forgive me?" Ruko asked.

"I guess...but don't say anything about me and PIko breaking up again!" Teto replied.

"YAAAYY!" Ruko yelled. She grabbed Teto and squeezed her.

Teto tried to hug Ruko back but couldn't as Ruko was squeezing her too tight. She yelped softly and squirmed a little.

"Sorry!" Ruko said. She loosened her grip and held Teto up to her chest.

"Ruko!" Teto said.

"What's the problem?" Ruko asked.

"Your chest! I can hardly breathe!" Teto replied.

"Oh gosh!" Ruko said. She dropped Teto.

Teto landed on her hands and feet.

"Are you okay?" Ruko asked.

"I'm fine. My chimera instincts allow me to land on my feet...sorta." Teto replied.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you land on your feet!" Ruko said.

"Then I can only do it from short heights." Teto said.

"Ooohhh...you don't have much cat blood, do you?" Ruko asked.

"Sorta." Teto replied.

"You have enough to the ears, paws, claws, and the meow but not enough to land on your feet all the time." Ruko said.

"I know." Teto said.

"Well...I'm getting sleepy. You wanna come and sleep with me in my bed with Mini Piko?" Ruko asked.

"Okay." Teto said. She picked up 'Mini Piko' and followed Ruko to her bedroom.

Once the girls got in the bedroom, Ruko sat on the bed. She then scooted a little to make some room for Teto. Teto got on the bed and laid in the space she was provided like a dog. 'Mini Piko' was in her arms and next to her face in a secure position.

"Well...nighty night, Teto!" Ruko said. She fell asleep instantly.

"Good night, Ruko." Teto said. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The moment she was about to fall asleep was the same moment Ruko mumbled 'Teto, don't leave me' in her sleep. Thanks to her night vision, Teto was able to see Ruko clearly. She wanted to make sure Ruko was asleep, which she still was. She then shrugged and nuzzled against 'Mini Piko's' chest. Once again, Ruko mumbled in her sleep. This time, she grabbed Teto, making Teto meow like a kitten.

"Piko, help me!" Teto whispered to 'Mini Piko'.

Of course, nothing hapened since she was talking to a doll.

"I forgot he's not really here!" Teto whispered to herself.

"No Teto...stay-stay here." Ruko mumbled in her sleep. She squeezed Teto hard.

Teto meowed again. This time, it was louder than before. It was only moments before Teto was yelping in pain from Ruko's super hard grip.

"Heelpp!" Teto begged.

"No Teto!" Ruko said in her sleep. She squeezed Teto tighter, making Teto yelp in pain again.

"HELP!" Teto yelled.

Suprisingly, Ruko was still asleep. Teto on the other hand was shaking and nearly crying from the pain she was currently feeling.

Meanwhile...

"Did you hear that?!" Piko asked while staring at Ted with his eyes widened.

"Hear what?" Ted asked.

"I heard Teto yell 'help'." Piko replied.

"I wanna know how you can hear her when she's with Ruko and I can't." Ted said.

"My hearing's better than yours." Piko said.

"Apparently." Ted said.

"I have to help her!" Piko said.

"Dude! That's Ruko's house and that's Ruko you're gonna be dealing with!" Ted said.

"I have to help Teto though! I can't bare to hear her yell in pain." Piko said.

"**Ruko.** You are dealing with **Ruko. **She's stronger and bigger than you!" Ted said.

"Looks can be decieving." Piko said. He turned into a snow dragon flew out a nearby window.

"Poor kid." Ted said while watching Piko soar through the night sky.

An hour later...

"Teto?!" Piko asked. He looked through one of Ruko's bedroom windows.

"HELP!" Teto yelled.

Piko turned human, opened the window, and jumped through it, causing him to land in Ruko's bedroom...face first.

"What's wrong?" Piko whispered.

"She's hurting me!" Teto whispered.

"She's only hugging you." Piko whispered.

"No she's not!" Teto said.

Once again, Ruko tightened her grip, making Teto scream pain. She was in so much pain, she was actually crying.

"Help! I'm in so much pain!" Teto begged while crying.

Piko gasped and grabbed Teto's hands and tried to pull her away from Ruko but instead made Teto scream in pain again. He dropped her hands and watched more tears roll down her face.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Piko asked.

"Anything! Just get me out of here! I think she's about to crush my organs!" Teto replied.

"Piko!" Ruko mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh gosh, she woke up!" Piko said. He hid under Ruko's bed.

"Help!" Teto begged.

"No...Teto, no!" Ruko said. She tightened her grip again.

This time, Teto screamed so loud, a nearby glass cup shattered into pieces.

"Oh my god, my organs are up against each other and my skeleton!" Teto said.

Piko came out from under the bed and stared at Teto with his eyes widened and his horse ears perked.

"Are you joking?" Piko asked.

Teto shook her head.

"Does Ruko keep butter around here?" Piko asked.

"I don't know but don't drench us in butter! Ruko'll smell it and wake up!" Teto replied.

"How else can I get you out?" Piko asked.

"Something! Just no but-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH, SHE'S SQUEEZING ME EVEN HARDER!" Teto yelled the second Ruko tightened her grip.

Piko grabbed Teto's upper body and pulled her forward. Teto's lower body was slowly revealed as Piko pulled. Teto widened her eyes in amazement as she felt her organs slowly moving back to place.

"Almost there, Piko!" Teto said once her legs were nearly pulled out.

Piko pulled on Teto extra hard, making Teto fly towards him and fall backwards.

"Ow." Piko said.

"Sorry." Teto said. She rolled off of PIko.

"It's alright...what happened to your boots?" Piko asked. He looked Teto's bare feet.

"Huh?!" Teto asked. She looked at her bare feet.

"She took my boots!" Teto said.

"Eh, you don't need'em." Piko said.

"True. i just need my possibly bruised organs to recover." Teto said.

"I hope your organs aren't bruised. I can't bare to see you go through the pain of surgery." Piko said.

"I never want to go through the pain of surgery." Teto said.

Moments later, Ruko opened her eyes slowly and saw Piko and Teto sitting on the floor, staring at her with their eyes widened and their ears perked.

"Piko?" Ruko said while rubbing her red eye.

"...hhiiiiii." Piko said.

"What are you doing here?" Ruko asked.

"I heard Teto yelling help all the way from home. I came here to help her." Piko replied.

"But Teto's not in danger. Why was she yelling 'help'? And if she was, why didn't I hear her?" Ruko asked.

"You're a very heavy sleeper. Not even 3 blow horns would wake you up." Piko replied.

"And everything else?" Ruko asked.

"You were squeezing Teto super hard! You squeezed her so hard, her oragans were up against each other and her skeleton! In fact, she probably has a 'red ring of death' around her waist now!" Piko replied.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze her that tight! I was having a nightmare and I guess it got a little out of control..."Ruko said.

"What was it about?" Teto asked.

"We were all in some deserted place full of nothing but corpses and tumbleweeds. I was walking around when you and Piko started fighting for no reason and out of nowhere, Piko killed you with his claws and everything! I was able to see your insides, you skeleton, everything! Then, PIko stared at me and killed me and that's when I woke up." Ruko explained.

Piko and Teto's jaws dropped. Never have they heard such a violent nightmare. Especially from someone as nice as Ruko.

"Why...why would you have that dream?" Piko asked while holding Teto.

"I don't know! Ask Mini Piko!" Ruko replied. She threw 'Mini Piko' to Piko.

"Mini Piko?" Piko asked. He looked at the doll that looked like him but smaller.

"Yeah! Teto was using him because you weren't here earlier." Ruko replied cheerfully.

"...so...you missed me that much, huh?" Piko asked.

"Only because I mentioned you." Ruko replied.

Piko stared at Teto. Teto stared at Piko. Ruko stared at both Piko and Teto with her eyes widened.

"Don't kiss, don't kiss, don't kiss!" Ruko whispered.

"We're not gonna kiss." Piko said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ruko said.

"Not yet anyway." Teto said.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Ruko begged.

"Why?" Piko asked.

"I don't like seeing your slimy tongue touching my friend's tongue." Ruko replied.

"And I don't like seeing you crush my girlfriend and yet I saw you do it." Piko said.

"But this is different!" Ruko said.

"How so?" Piko asked.

"Squeezing isn't personal and romantic like kissing! Kissing is all wet and slimy and leads to you know what while squeezing doesn't lead to anything like that and is 100% dry." Ruko replied.

"Unless it's a hot day." Piko said.

"Not what I mean! No spit is involved!" Ruko said.

"I knew what you meant. I just like messing with you." Piko said.

"Not cool, dude." Ruko said.

"What wasn't cool was your killer squeezing!" Teto said.

"I didn't mean too! Anyway Piko, are you staying here for the night or what?" Ruko asked.

"Hmm...I'll stay. No point in going back home now." Piko replied.

"But what abou Ted...wait, did he make you sleep in the trees again?" Teto asked.

"No. I actually fell asleep in his arms." Piko replied.

"Aaaawwww!" Ruko said.

"Yeah, I know." Piko said.

"Did he get a pic?" Ruko asked.

"I don't know." Piko replied.

"Aaawwww." Ruko said.

Meanwhile...

"...is he coming back?" Ted asked while staring at the night sky.

Of course, no one was around so he recieved no response. He sighed and stopped staring at the night sky.

"Why isn't he back yet? He never said anything about staying there for the night...I don't like being alone." Ted said to himself. He stretched his wings and flew out the open window.

"Might as well join the party." Ted said.

Meanwhile...

"Well, good night again, Teto! Good night, Piko!" Ruko said.

Once again, she fell asleep instantly before Piko and Teto could say good night.

"Good night...I guess." Piko said. He cuddled with Teto.

"Do you think Ted'll mine you leaving him alone?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't like me all that much." Piko replied.

"Touche." Teto said.

"Well, good night." Piko said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night." Teto said. She kissed Piko's forehead and tried to go to sleep.

Again, she was awoken. This time, by Ted.

"Piko!" Ted whispered.

Piko opened his eyes slowly and stared at Ted with his eyes not even half open.

"Hmmm?" Piko asked.

"Piko, you abandoned me!" Ted whispered.

"Y-y-you don't mind." Piko said while trying to keep his eyes open.

"You know I hate being alone!" Ted whispered.

"But you don't like me..." Piko said with his voice trailing off.

"If I didn't like you, why did I let you sleep in my arms?" Ted asked.

Piko remained silent.

"Exactly. Now, because you abandoned me, let me get in that cuddle thing with you guys." Ted whispered.

"No!" Teto whispered loudly.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Because we said no!" Teto replied.

"Nah...le-le-let him join. He can go on the side or...or something." Piko said. He fell back to sleep.

"Yay!" Ted whispered. He walked and laid next to Teto.

"Good night!" Ted said. He removed his glasses and fell asleep.

Teto closed her eyes yet again and finally managed to fall asleep in her boyfriend's furry arms. She wrapped her soft lion tail around Piko and rested her right arm on Ted while she slumbered into the night.


End file.
